The present invention relates generally to staplers, and more specifically, to staple feeding apparatus for spring powered staplers.
A key for a staple to have good penetration is its entry speed. A spring powered stapler uses a spring to store energy. Upon a release of the stored spring energy, a staple can be driven out at a great speed. In traditional staplers reloading a staple magazine can be performed by simply dropping the staple magazine into a top-open staple feeding track. However, spring powered staplers have relatively complicated spring and release components housed above a staple feeding track, therefore, a bottom-open staple feeding track is need.